


goodnight father, sweet dreams

by htos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Corruption, Improper Use of a Rosary, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Priest Kink, Priest/Succubus AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htos/pseuds/htos
Summary: Still, as familiar faces looked at him from the pews, Tatsumi couldn’t help but feel a strange presence in his church. He had the feeling he was being watched; of course he was, he was leading a service, but something didn’t feel right. It felt like the room was filled with an unusual sense of dread, but judging by the happy faces of those watching him, he was the only one with that feeling.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Kazehaya Tatsumi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> alright alright...  
> i wrote the reikao vampire/priest au fic years ago (https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465452), and now i'm back for round 2 of horny priest aus with tatsumayo.  
> (fwiw, i'm calling mayoi a succubus because hes a bottom lol... but following the usual succubus lore otherwise...)
> 
> contains some spoilers for tatsumi substory 2  
> check out some info here as it isnt on the wiki yet --> https://twitter.com/holic__star/status/1278602340237361152?s=20

As a descendent of a long line of Catholics, Tatsumi took over his family’s church both because it was expected of him, and it was what he wanted to do. Western religion wasn’t so accepted in Japan when his ancestors had control of the church, but nowadays there wasn’t such stigma, and the local people (Shinto, Buddhist, or otherwise) had no issue with the existence of his family’s Catholic church. His parents and grandparents had renovated it into a fine building, reminiscent of Catholic churches overseas in Europe.

The church itself was small, it had only a few rows of pews, but it was heavily decorated with beautiful statues and decor accumulated throughout the ages. The robes Tatsumi wore for service were passed down from his father, and likely his father’s father before him. 

Only a small amount of local people attended mass, but those that came had been doing so for years, and the Kazehayas were well acquainted with all of their families.

Still, as familiar faces looked at him from the pews, Tatsumi couldn’t help but feel a strange presence in his church. He had the feeling he was being watched; of course he was, he was leading a service, but something didn’t feel right. It felt like the room was filled with an unusual sense of dread, but judging by the happy faces of those watching him, he was the only one with that feeling.

The uneasiness continued into the day, the hair on the back of Tatsumi’s neck stood on end as he sat in the confession booth. Physically, the area was so small that it could only be him (and whoever was on the other side of the wall, of course), so he attempted to brush it off. 

After all, everyone had bad days.

Tatsumi spent the evening in his garden to cool off. There was a small plot of land to the side of the church that he converted into a garden some time ago, and it was a satisfying and productive way to spend his off hours. He knelt on the ground and used a trowel to prepare the soil. Tomatoes would be in season soon, and he was thinking of purchasing some transplants from a nearby nursery. Tatsumi mixed some compost into the soil, wiping the sweat from his brow before calling it a day and returning inside for a shower.

The strange feeling didn’t follow him outdoors, but it was back again as Tatsumi made quick work of closing up the church for the night. The large stained glass windows seemed particularly intimidating all of a sudden, and he looked to the floor to avoid the gaze of the figures depicted in them. He locked the door of his bedroom before performing an evening prayer, ending it with a quiet  _ amen  _ before retiring to bed.

* * *

Tatsumi fell into a particularly vivid dream. He was sitting on his bed reading a novel, the words slipping from the pages and contorting in the air as he read. The book was close to his face, his eyes quickly scanning the pages to read the words before they flew away. The room was changing around him, Tatsumi could barely see it out of the corner of his eyes, but he truly noticed how dark the walls had become when he put down his book. The portraits and cross he had hung on the wall were gone, and there was an odd pressure on his chest. 

There was also a person on his chest, their long purple hair strewn about. He hesitantly pat the back of their head; it was rather messy, and the tangles in their hair caught in Tatsumi’s fingers. 

“I’m sorry,” Tatsumi apologized, thinking he had hurt them.

The mysterious person tilted their head toward Tatsumi, their soft green eyes looking up at him. “It felt nice,” they murmured, somewhat muffled against Tatsumi’s collarbone, “Your chest is so warm…”

The voice made him seem like a man, but Tatsumi couldn’t get a very good look at his body, as he was wearing a rather bulky and long dark coat. 

“Are you cold?” Tatsumi asked, idly finger-combing the ends of the other man’s hair.

“Mmn,” he nodded, his nose tickling Tatsumi’s neck. He slipped a hand between their bodies, and Tatsumi jolted awake as he felt the other man touching him rather intimately.

The priest sat up in bed, a thin layer of sweat covering his face when he awoke. His eyes darted around the room (and of course, to his bed) before he rubbed his temples and let out an exasperated sigh. Just a dream.

A strange dream.

He couldn’t recall ever seeing that purple haired man before, so he had no idea where his mind conjured that up from. In any case, the sun had risen and his alarm would go off soon, so he may as well start his day now. He had taken a shower the night before, but found himself compelled to take another before getting dressed.

Today seemed better than yesterday; he donned his robes and there was no cloud of uneasiness surrounding Tatsumi as he made preparations for today’s mass. It truly seemed like he was just having an off day yesterday.

Saturday morning mass was one of the more quiet services. Children were in school and some adults and teenagers were working, it couldn’t be helped. Tatsumi recalled his father expressing disdain for this in his youth, but Tatsumi could understand both sides of the situation.

Most of those in attendance today were elderly, so Tatumi couldn’t help but find it unusual when he made eye contact with someone rather young. The person in question kept his eyes down after that, and deep purple hair covered most of his face, but Tatsumi thought this man was probably around his age. He also had a mole on the right side of his face, next to his lips. 

How unique, he had quite a beautiful face. The purple haired man was sitting alone, toward the back of the church, which made Tatsumi think he didn’t know anyone else there.

“May God almighty bless you, the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit,” Tatsumi spoke, keeping an eye on the purple haired man, “Amen.”

Some people stood up and talked amongst one another once mass was over, but the purple boy remained seated. He only seemed to stir when Tatsumi got closer, his hands nervously fidgeting in his lap.

“Good morning,” Tatsumi greeted, and he sat down next to him.

“M-Morning,” the other man mumbled. It looked like he was physically shaking, and he abruptly got up and bowed to Tatsumi, murmuring a quiet, “I’m sorry… nevermind...” before running off.

Tatsumi stood up, calling out, “Please wait a minute!” but the other man had already left. He didn’t think he did anything that should fluster him, but he seemed incredibly nervous for some reason.

He found himself thinking about the man all day, perhaps more than he should. Even as Tatsumi went to the nursery to pick up some tomatoes, he almost expected the other man to appear from the shadows and continue their conversation from earlier. The more he thought about it, it did seem a bit strange how similar this guy was to the one from his dream last night, and he wondered if they would meet again.

Tatsumi was a bit disappointed that he didn’t return to the church before he locked it for the evening, but perhaps it was his own fault for thinking about him so much and getting his hopes up. He wasn’t completely sure what it would accomplish if they  _ did  _ meet again, but he couldn’t help but wonder about his significance.

* * *

This evening’s dream was different from the last: he was in church. It was as if his church had doubled in size, and the amount of people attending service had doubled as well. Tatsumi looked around curiously, taking a seat in one of the pews. He took a look at the altar at the front, which appeared to be the same as usual, and the stained glass windows appeared to be the same as well. How interesting.

Tatsumi had no idea how or when, but the man from the previous night’s dream silently appeared next to him. He was about to say something when he felt the other man’s hand on his cheek, and suddenly his head was tilted for a kiss.

_ ‘His lips are soft…’  _ Tatsumi thought for a brief second before pushing him away. He was looking down, but Tatsumi’s hands were on his shoulders, “Please stop, don’t you see all of these people around?”

The other man looked at him with a smile, and Tatsumi noticed a loose braid falling over one of his shoulders, “They don’t see us,” he replied, and climbed into Tatsumi’s lap as if to prove his point. No one was paying them any mind, “It’s fine,” he added, “S-Sorry, does this make you nervous Father?”

Tatsumi’s hands were still on the strange man’s shoulders, his arms weakly bent between their bodies. He was petrified as the other man leaned in for a kiss once more, his tongue lapping at Tatsumi’s lips as he ground their hips together. They parted for only a moment, just enough for him to unbutton that bulky coat. He was quite slim, and Tatsumi’s eyes roamed over his pale skin before it registered that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. He had a few moles on his chest, and one on his face as well, but Tatsumi could hardly pay attention to that as the man on his lap was grinding their hips together. It was slow and sensual, almost loving, and Tatsumi closed his eyes and threw his head back as he came in his pants.

“F-Father…? You must be really pent up.”

The voice echoed in Tatsumi’s ears, and once he opened his eyes he saw the familiar ceiling of his room.

It was just a dream.

The clock at his bedside indicated that it was just past midnight, and Tatsumi briefly thought about going back to sleep before he realized that a shower was in order tonight as well. He couldn’t help but feel guilty for having such a sinful dream, but he was only human, and it’s not as if he could control it.

* * *

Sunday service went off without a hitch, but Tatsumi couldn’t help but notice that his mysterious man had returned. It almost didn’t feel right to approach him after having such a dream about him, but perhaps it was some sort of sign if he was occupying so much of Tatsumi’s thoughts and appearing before him.

This time the purple haired man seemed less nervous, like perhaps he wouldn’t try and escape as Tatsumi sat next to him.

“Good morning,” Tatsumi tried again, and he was happy to receive a reply.

“M-Morning...” The other man hesitantly answered. He was playing with the sleeves of his coat, and it seemed like he didn’t want to look at Tatsumi.

Tatsumi smiled at him, at least he hadn’t run away, “Have you moved here recently? I don’t recall seeing you around before, what’s your name?”

“Ah...” he began, as if still thinking of how to answer, “Mayoi… and-- sort of, I-I don’t really live anywhere.”

So he was some kind of drifter… or homeless? Tatsumi was trying to put it together in his mind. “Mayoi-san, are you in need of a place to stay?” he asked kindly, “It isn’t much, but I have a spare bed.”

“N-No!” Mayoi declined, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have mentioned it...” 

“Please don’t apologize,” Tatsumi took his shaking hands, Mayoi was getting quite nervous, “Would you like to see the space first? You’re welcome to still say ‘no’, but perhaps it’s more comfortable than your current arrangement.” 

Mayoi looked like he was about to cry, “Y-You’re too nice. Why do people pray to God if someone like you exists? Ah-- Can I pray to you?”

Tatsumi laughed, “As a member of the clergy I simply communicate between God and humans,” He stood up and let go of Mayoi’s hands, but Mayoi stood with him, “Please, won’t you follow me to my room?”

Mayoi hesitantly followed, keeping his head down and staying a few paces behind Tatsumi. Every now and then Tatsumi would look back to him, but Mayoi never met his gaze and continued looking at the stone floor. 

Tatsumi’s bedroom was both spacious and sparsely decorated. The attic above his room was used for storage, and there was a small door to it in the ceiling, as well as a ladder that could fold down to be used to climb up. In the room itself he had a bed and end table, but there was also a bookcase and an armchair he used for reading. The armchair folded out into a bed, and he demonstrated that to Mayoi.

“No thank you...” Mayoi declined regardless, “I’m sorry you had to waste your time and show me...” he murmured.

“Nonsense, it was no trouble,” Tatsumi began, and he noticed Mayoi’s soft green eyes on him as he folded up the bed back into a chair, “By the way, do you not like wide open spaces? You seem far less anxious than earlier.” Mayoi was currently the calmest Tatsumi had seen him, though he still seemed a bit uneasy as he took a look at the cross on Tatsumi’s wall. Perhaps he was just an anxious person. 

“S-Something like that...” Mayoi murmured, hands in his pockets as he eyed the knick knacks on Tatsumi’s end table. There was a rosary, as well as a half empty sheet of painkillers. He picked it up curiously to take a look; it seemed strange, he didn’t think Tatsumi was the type to abuse prescription drugs…

Tatsumi quietly approached Mayoi, following his gaze to the item in his hand, “Are you curious about something?”

“H-Hiii--” Mayoi gasped and dropped the medication, startled by Tatsumi’s appearance, “I’m sorry!” he quickly bent down to pick it up, pushing it back into Tatsumi’s hands. Tatsumi took a look at the medication, holding the foil backing up to the light to check if it was accidentally punctured.

“It’s fine, please don’t apologize,” he smiled, “Curiosity can’t be helped if you see something unexpected, and besides, it was out where anyone could see it.”

Mayoi whined pitifully, as if he were about to apologize for apologizing.

“The truth is, I had a leg injury some time ago,” Tatsumi rubbed his thigh, eyes downcast, “But-- all of the amazing doctors and nurses were able to help me, it truly seems like one of God’s miracles that I’m still here.”

Mayoi watched Tatsumi smile; how was he so positive despite all that? He murmured something in affirmation, and Tatsumi seemed particularly captivated by it.

“You know,” Tatsumi started, “You’re quite beautiful, I feel like this is my first time getting a good look at your face.” It was true, Mayoi was always looking down or averting his gaze, Tatsumi never got a good look at him. The sun was shining on him and Mayoi had lovely youthful skin, he almost reminded Tatsumi of a painting.

Mayoi’s hands covered his face, fingers splaying out over his flushed cheeks, “N-No one has ever said that before!” he stuttered, “Please don’t feel the need to say something like that...” He closed his eyes, but felt Tatsumi’s hand on his own.

Tatsumi’s heart started racing the moment he touched Mayoi, and he pulled his hand back as if burnt by the action, “I truly mean it, please don’t be so modest.” His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest; what was going on? He was almost thankful that the church bell sounded at the hour, and Mayoi took a shaky step back.

“I… I think I should go now, I’m sorry...” he added with a bow, showing himself to the door before Tatsumi could move a muscle.

The door closed behind him and Mayoi’s footsteps quickly faded away, leaving Tatsumi alone to cope with his thoughts. Was he… attracted to Mayoi? That can’t be… 

It was one thing to have questionable dreams, dreams can’t be controlled, but being too interested in Mayoi was not good. It was alright to be friendly, but for some reason he felt his thoughts surpass  _ friendly  _ today. Mayoi was kind, he wanted to help him, but there was also something alluring in how mysterious he was. He made a mental note to bring this up to the bishop in confession.

* * *

Like clockwork, Mayoi appeared in his dreams once more. 

This time was more explicit than the last, and it just felt so real. Tatsumi sat on the edge of the bed with Mayoi kneeling below him, his cheek resting on Tatsumi’s thigh. He had his hand on Tatsumi’s cock; it was half hard, and he was lazily jerking it as he licked his lips. Tatsumi was so pure, his hands clenching the sheets at a mere touch, but surprisingly he didn’t ask Mayoi to stop.

Mayoi leaned in, swirling his tongue around the tip of Tatsumi’s dick and taking the head in his mouth. He felt Tatsumi’s hand on his face, it briefly touched his lips before cupping the bulge in his cheek as he took him deeper. Tatsumi wasn’t looking at him, maybe he was too ashamed, but Mayoi took Tatsumi’s hand and rest it on the top of his head.

Tatsumi smoothed his hand over Mayoi’s hair, taking care to not be rough as he ran his fingers through it. He had his other hand on the opposite side of Mayoi’s head, his touch so soft that he was gently guiding him, if anything. His fingers found a curious bump near Mayoi’s temple, Almost concerned, Tatsumi opened his eyes to see the same on the opposite side. 

They were little black horns, barely noticeable unless he was looking at Mayoi from above. He held one between his thumb and index finger and tried to move it, but it didn’t budge.

_ Horns? _

“W-What are you?” Tatsumi asked, his face growing paler by the second. Mayoi was still sucking him off, and a thin strand of saliva connected his lips to the head of Tatsumi’s cock as they parted. 

“I-I’m sorry I--” Mayoi stuttered, a mix of saliva and pre dripping down his chin. 

Tatsumi noticed his sharp teeth as he apologized. It wasn’t just his canines, each tooth ended in a sharp point. Did he always have those? 

Tatsumi awoke with a fright, jolting up in bed as he tried to calm down. What kind of nightmare was that? 

Sexual content aside, that could be unpacked later, that was absolutely crazy. Mayoi had horns and sharp teeth, like some kind of unholy monster. It did sound ridiculous, but now Tatsumi felt like his exhausted brain was onto something, he _ hadn’t  _ seen the top of Mayoi’s head, and he had also never seen his teeth before. He couldn’t recall ever seeing the inside of Mayoi’s mouth, but it wasn’t something that most people checked out in their conversation partner anyway. The other boy was mumbling or looking down most of the time, so it’s possible he never saw them…

_ No no no, _ he shook his head, there’s no way. He would have to set himself straight next time he saw Mayoi. More importantly, he needed to get some sleep and stop thinking about strange things. 

Tatsumi took a few deep breaths, anything to clear his mind before going back to sleep. A long slow breath through the nose, then exhale through the mouth… he was feeling more calm already.

The building was quite old, so he didn’t think anything of the attic door creaking above him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Father, it’s okay to want this,” Mayoi started, sitting up on Tatsumi’s hips and unbuttoning his coat. He was wearing nothing but a skimpy black undergarment, his body on full display once the coat fell to the floor. The strange reality was finally sinking in once Tatsumi caught a glimpse of Mayoi’s tail. It was thin and ended in a point as shiny and as black as his horns. It seemed to move on its own as well, snaking around Mayoi’s waist once he caught Tatsumi staring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ch is nothing but smut take it you heathens

_ ‘Mayoi-san isn’t a monster, this is crazy,’ _ Tatsumi thought to himself, rolling over in bed and pulling the sheets up to his neck. It was still pitch black outside, and the sun was nowhere near close to rising. 

Next time he saw the other man he would confirm it with his own eyes. “Mayoi-san is Mayoi-san…” Tatsumi murmured to himself, thinking about Mayoi’s lovely green eyes, and that unique mole next to his lips—

Tatsumi’s train of thought was interrupted as the attic door flew open, wood smacking against wood as the door opened upwards and hit the attic floor. The priest jolted up in bed, adrenaline already rushing through his veins from the dream he awoke from. 

The purple braid appeared first, then Mayoi’s head peeked down at him from the ceiling, “I—I’m sorry! I’m sorry it’s all my fault…!”

Tatsumi was shaken, but his posture slightly relaxed as he recognized his visitor, “Mayoi-san? Is that you? What on earth are you doing up there?” He started getting out of bed to help Mayoi down, as the other man didn’t seem to notice the ladder that should fold out into Tatsumi’s bedroom.

“Uuu— Father…” Mayoi murmured pitifully. He was surprisingly dexterous, and he lept down to Tatsumi’s bedroom as if it were nothing. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled at the floor in apology, “I didn’t mean to scare you… I’m truly just a disgusting creature, I’m not worthy of your respect.”

“Mayoi-san,” Tatsumi tried to calm him with his soft voice, extending a hand to Mayoi’s shoulder, “You did startle me when you appeared from my attic, but—“

“No…! I— I mean my teeth!” Mayoi covered his mouth, whimpering against his fingers.

Tatsumi froze, his mouth going dry as he repeated the words over and over in his head, as if Mayoi’s voice was echoing deep within his mind. “Have you also been having strange… visions of us?” Tatsumi asked, his grip on Mayoi growing tighter without realizing it.

Tears welled in Mayoi’s eyes as he slowly looked up, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry for being born, I made all of that happen. I’m just a depraved creature who thrives off of those naughty things in your dreams...” 

“That was you? On… purpose?” Tatsumi’s hand trembled as he brought it to Mayoi’s head, and sure enough there were small horns beside his temples.

“I’m sorry!” Mayoi apologized. He stepped closer, his hands on Tatsumi’s chest, “A filthy thing like me should never set my sights on someone so holy and pure as you, but— but you’re a priest and I’m no good at forcing people! So I thought it would be fine if I just… if I just ahh— played around with your dreams a bit.”

Tatsumi took a step back toward the bed, his calves touching the wooden bedframe, “Mayoi-san, you’ve put me in a difficult position. Truthfully I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you and those— things. Even just looking at you now, I find myself tempted to…” 

This was not good; it felt like the beginning of one of  _ those  _ dreams, and it didn’t make it better as Mayoi looked up at him and bit his lip, “T-Tempted to…?”

“I want to touch you,” Tatsumi confessed, quickly backtracking, “This isn’t right though, Mayoi-san, you need to go.”

Mayoi stepped closer, one of his legs between Tatsumi’s, as he closed the distance between them. Tatsumi looked down Mayoi’s coat, and he truly was wearing nothing under it. His body stirred at the realization, and Mayoi smiled. “Are you sure Father?” he asked, one hand sliding down Tatsumi’s side and cupping the front of his pajama pants, “I felt something against my leg just now...”

Tatsumi jerked back on reflex, landing on his bed and taking Mayoi with him. The bed was much too small for two people; Mayoi’s lithe body was draped over his own, his two thighs squeezing one of Tatsumi’s as he rest his head on Tatsumi’s chest.

“Father, it’s okay to want this,” Mayoi started, sitting up on Tatsumi’s hips and unbuttoning his coat. He was wearing nothing but a skimpy black undergarment, his body on full display once the coat fell to the floor. The strange reality was finally sinking in once Tatsumi caught a glimpse of Mayoi’s tail. It was thin and ended in a point as shiny and as black as his horns. It seemed to move on its own as well, snaking around Mayoi’s waist once he caught Tatsumi staring.

This wasn’t right. Mayoi was warm and wherever he touched felt good, but it went against everything he believed in. Tatsumi wasn’t supposed to want this, to feel Mayoi touching him and want him to  _ continue _ . He felt terrible that he wasn’t disgusted by the position they were in, or that his earlier _ ‘you need to go’  _ had little to no feeling behind it.

He had to end this before it got out of hand... 

Tatsumi reached over to his end table, and Mayoi hardly noticed him fumbling around since he was so busy trying to unbutton Tatsumi’s pajama shirt. Tatsumi knew the beads of his rosary when he felt it, and he hastily pulled it from the table. The beads clattered against each other as he found the cross, holding it to his head to begin the prayer.

_ “In the name of the father, and of the son, and the holy spirit, amen.” _

Mayoi’s eyes went wide; he felt like he was burning from the inside out as Tatsumi spoke. It made him ill to attend Tatsumi’s church service, but it was completely different if the words were directed at him. “Stop! P-Please stop!” Mayoi begged, his hands clutching Tatsumi’s and stopping him from moving on to the next bead of the rosary, “You’re going to kill me, I don’t want to die right here!” Tatsumi’s grip briefly slackened once he noticed the tears sliding down Mayoi’s cheek. 

Mayoi used that brief window of opportunity and took the rosary and wrapped it around Tatsumi’s wrists. It was painful to touch, though curiously Tatsumi didn’t struggle, and Mayoi was quick to find out why when he sat back on the other man’s hips. 

Tatsumi bit his lip, chest heaving as he felt Mayoi rub against his erection.

“W—Wait?” Mayoi was genuinely surprised, “Father, you’re into that kind of thing?” Tatsumi was definitely harder than earlier, and surely it wasn’t the prayer that did it. “Earlier you said you wanted to touch me…” Mayoi began, one hand on Tatsumi’s bare chest, “Is it so bad to give in and do what you want? Fufu~ would God have given you such a body if he didn’t want you to use it?” 

Could God forgive him just this once? Here he was, tempted by a monster— and if not him, wouldn’t Mayoi just go after someone else? Ultimately he was sparing someone else from this fate, right?

“Mayoi-san,” Tatsumi gasped. He could feel Mayoi’s warmth through his pajamas, and even more so when Mayoi pulled down the waistband of his pants and touched him directly. “Mayoi-san...” he repeated, his cheeks beginning to flush, “It feels good...”

“That’s good,” Mayoi smiled, and Tatsumi could see his pointy teeth glint in the moonlight, “I want to make you feel good Father...” 

Tatsumi nervously shifted his bound hands, but the rosary was wrapped tight around them. He could only watch in anticipation as Mayoi stroked him, practically salivating as Tatsumi’s hips helplessly jerked in response. He could feel the priest’s cock twitch in his hand, pre leaking all over his fingers.Mayoi wanted to give him a taste, he wanted to feel Tatsumi swell even more in his mouth, but that wasn’t why he came here today. The succubus opened his mouth, tongue dangling past his lower lip as he let his saliva fall to Tatsumi’s cock below. It slid down the head, picked up by his fingers as he stroked. 

“Father, can I take off your pants?” Mayoi asked ever so kindly. Tatsumi nodded, biting his lip as Mayoi took his hand off him and helped his pajama pants off. Now he was completely nude, save for the unbuttoned shirt that was trapped by his bound hands, and he felt vulnerable beneath Mayoi.

Horrified but aroused, Tatsumi watched Mayoi grip the base of his cock, his other hand pulling his underwear aside as he slowly lowered his body. “You don’t have to worry about hurting me, I’m ready,” Mayoi mumbled, looking down at what he was doing, “I’d like it if you hurt me sometime though~ I’d love if you pulled my hair or slapped me around...” 

“Mayoi-san!” Tatsumi gasped, knees knocking together and toes curling as he felt his cock enter Mayoi. He was so warm inside, his body squeezing down on the head of Tatsumi’s dick as he lowered himself ever so slowly. “Mayoi-san, M—Mayoi…” Tatsumi whimpered, already nearing his limit despite the fact the other man had barely done anything. His body shook helplessly, rosary beads clacking against the headboard as Tatsumi came. Mayoi felt the shaft pulse in his hand, a smile crossing his face as realization dawned on him. He sank down on Tatsumi’s cock anyway, all the way to the base, and pushed his cum deeper inside of him.

“Father, did that feel good?” Mayoi asked, already well aware of the answer, “You lost your virginity to a succubus.” He started moving, slowly rocking his hips as he milked everything he could out of Tatsumi. “Will you turn your back on God after this? Or are you going to ask for forgiveness? I...I wouldn’t mind being by your side forever…” Tatsumi gasped in response, his eyes closed and breath coming in pants. “Fufu~ how depraved,” Mayoi laughed, “A priest with a succubus as his own personal sex toy.”

Mayoi took hold of his own shaft, his sorry excuse for underwear barely covering anything at this point, stroking himself as he rode an oversensitive Tatsumi. He felt so full, skin slapping skin each time he took Tatsumi all the way from tip to base. Tatsumi looked up at him with half lidded eyes; his hair was a mess, and a thin sheen of sweat covered his face and chest. He was beautiful.

Mayoi jerked himself off and Tatsumi was  _ watching him _ , his eyes never leaving the spot where they were connected. Mayoi whimpered and bit his lip, a drop of blood trailing down his jaw before succumbing to gravity and leaving a small splatter near Tatsumi’s navel.

Red was quickly covered in white as Mayoi reached his peak, his ass clenching on the base of Tatsumi’s cock as he covered the other man’s stomach in cum. “Father… Father,” Mayoi panted, catching his breath and coming down from his high. He leaned down over Tatsumi, shifting his weight to his arms on either side of the priest’s head. They were close enough already, but Mayoi closed the distance between their lips with a kiss.

Tatsumi was gentle at first, but matched Mayoi’s pace as he parted his lips and teased him with the tip of his tongue. Tatsumi could feel the sharp edges of Mayoi’s teeth, erring on the side of caution and not testing just how easily they could draw blood.

“Have you ever touched yourself here?” Mayoi broke the kiss to ask. His hands drifted to Tatsumi’s chest, his skin flushed a lovely pink, and pinched one of his nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Tatsumi gasped as Mayoi rolled the nub between his digits; his nipples were already hard.

“N—No,” the priest confessed, and he could feel himself swelling up inside of Mayoi already.

“How is it?” Mayoi asked, licking his lips before taking one in his mouth. All he had to do was graze his teeth against the skin and Tatsumi’s hips jerked below him. Mayoi smiled,  _ so Tatsumi was sensitive here… _

It felt like Mayoi was licking a little bundle of nerves, and Tatsumi found himself arching his back, his head digging into the pillow as he gasped, “Mayoi-san… please…”

“Are you going to cum again?” Mayoi asked, switching to the other side of Tatsumi’s chest, tasting himself as he licked around his nipple. “You can, don’t feel bad Father,” he encouraged, rocking his hips and sucking a bruise into Tatsumi’s chest.

“Mayoi-san,” Tatsumi repeated, saying his name as if it were the only prayer he knew. Whatever Mayoi did felt so good, and he felt his eyes welling up with tears. Tatsumi blinked them away and Mayoi was looking up at him with wide emerald eyes, and he still looked so gorgeous and Tatsumi had no idea if Mayoi put him under some kind of spell or if he already felt this way about him.

A strand of saliva connected Mayoi to Tatsumi’s chest after he pulled away to ride him properly. Tatsumi noticed Mayoi’s tail was wrapped around his own thigh, skin spilling between the appendage’s tight grip. “It feels like you’re going to cum again… I can feel it~ fufufu,” Mayoi murmured under his breath waiting for Tatsumi to climax. He ran his fingers over the mess on Tatsumi’s stomach, thumbing at his nipples until Tatsumi gasped and stilled under him.

Mayoi let out an unsettling laugh, “I can feel you filling me up, you must have been so pent up for years.” Tatsumi was so deep inside of him, he was sure there was no way any of it would be coming out. Mayoi lifted himself off Tatsumi and climbed up the bed. The rosary was still around Tatsumi’s wrists, and Mayoi began to undo the makeshift bindings as he asked meekly, “Y—You won’t try and hurt me with this again, right?”

Tatsumi was too exhausted to even reply, and Mayoi set the rosary aside before crawling into bed beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extending this to 4 chapters because i just cant get enough


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayoi’s eyes watered, “But you’re so pure! I ruined that… I’m to blame,” he hid his face against Tatsumi’s chest, and Tatsumi could feel his eyelashes fluttering as he shook his head in frustration. “I… I don’t actually want to hurt you,” Mayoi sobbed, “—but no one has ever been so nice to me— and I got so so hungry, and now I’ve taken something precious from you and you’ll never be the same!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mayoi's horns are an erogenous zone because its my fanfic and i make the rules

**_PI- PI- PI- PI- PI-_ **

Tatsumi awoke with a quiet groan, his eyes still closed as he reached out to shut off his alarm. His body felt so heavy, and he rubbed his eyes to clear the fog of exhaustion from his brain.

“Mmn, morning…” Mayoi murmured. He was calmly using Tatsumi’s chest as a pillow, messy purple strands draped over bare skin. He nuzzled back into Tatsumi, his eyes closing as if he could drift back to sleep.

Mayoi’s sleeping face was gorgeous…

Tatsumi snapped himself out of that train of thought, willing himself to focus on Mayoi’s horns and tail, rather than his soft skin or his gentle grip on Tatsumi’s bicep. _ ‘He isn’t human!’ _ Tatsumi tried to convince himself, but that was becoming harder and harder as Mayoi’s lovely emerald eyes slowly opened, and he gazed up at him with the softest of smiles.

“Did you um,” he hesitated, “Did you sleep well father…?”

Tatsumi felt something twitch against his leg, but he did his best to ignore the ticklish sensation. “My entire body feels exhausted,” Tatsumi answered honestly, and he resisted the temptation to run his fingers through Mayoi’s hair.

“I-I’m sorry,” Mayoi apologized, his eyebrows furrowed, “it’s my fault…”

Tatsumi wanted to forgive him, it’s not as if Mayoi was malicious! He couldn’t help what he was…  — and besides that, Tatsumi wasn’t completely blameless himself; he accepted all of Mayoi’s advances.

“Please don’t be so hard on yourself,” Tatsumi replied, pushing his own uneasiness aside for Mayoi. The other man was looking up at him with concern, and Tatsumi tried not to let his eyes stray to Mayoi’s tail, which was working its way from his thigh to his stomach. It tickled; an oddly pleasant sensation given the circumstances.

Mayoi’s eyes watered, “But you’re so pure! I ruined that… I’m to blame,” he hid his face against Tatsumi’s chest, and Tatsumi could feel his eyelashes fluttering as he shook his head in frustration. “I… I don’t actually want to hurt you,” Mayoi sobbed, “ — but no one has ever been so nice to me — and I got so  _ so  _ hungry, and now I’ve taken something precious from you and you’ll never be the same!” 

Tatsumi swallowed nervously, “There won’t be any… lasting effects, correct?”  _ ‘Never being the same’ _ sounded a bit...

“N-No...” Mayoi murmured pitifully, “It’s not like I’m a vampire or something… I just make people horny  — but no, I’m not even good at that, am I?”

Tatsumi let out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding in. He was glad, but still a bit confused, if there was no strange succubus magic in play, then that meant he just found Mayoi  _ charming _ . Maybe Mayoi  _ was  _ charming, but there were at least a few reasons why it wasn’t good for Tatsumi to be the one thinking that. Tatsumi chuckled, “Fufu~ you made me plenty horny, there is no reason for you to worry about that.”

“Uwah!” Mayoi gasped, “P-Please don’t say something like that Father, you’re a man of God!” He wanted to cover Tatsumi’s mouth so no more strange phrases would spill out, “S-See?” he stuttered, “I’m ruining you already! I’m sorry!! Your heavenly voice is saying words like that!”

Tatsumi’s eyes narrowed as he smiled, “I’m quite far from heaven...” 

All things considered, was a relief that Mayoi showed any remorse. It was oddly human-like, almost endearing. If Tatsumi had to imagine a succubus, the image in his head would be nothing like the lovely boy before him.

“There are times you seem just as human as I,” Tatsumi added, “Perhaps you have a chance to enter heaven as well. I don’t mind letting you sate your hunger on me as long as it will spare the corruption of countless others.” 

“I was always told that was bad. B-being human-like made me a failure — ” Mayoi’s eyes briefly widened, and he retreated from Tatsumi’s gaze by hiding in the crook of his neck, “ — Wait wha… You’re just giving yourself to me? That can’t be what you mean? I’m just a disgusting creature unfit to even lick the soles of your shoes!! I don’t deserve — ” 

“Please don’t be so hard on yourself,” Tatsumi repeated, softly stroking Mayoi’s hair. It was such a radiant purple, almost the same color as his own eyes. “If only...” Tatsumi mumbled, but the rest of his thoughts were kissed away as Mayoi crept closer and closed the distance between them. 

_ Warm _ . He felt warm; that was the best Tatsumi could do to try and understand the sensation in his chest. It only felt more intense as Mayoi’s arms draped over Tatsumi’s chest to pull himself closer, skin against skin as Mayoi deepened the kiss.

Mayoi didn’t want to let him go; he ground their hips together, and Tatsumi was made very aware of how naked they both were. He felt lost in the sensation of Mayoi’s tongue sliding against his own, but broke the kiss with a sudden gasp as he felt a strange pressure around his cock. Mayoi was left with his mouth still open, bearing his teeth in a grin as he continued wrapping his tail around Tatsumi.

“Does it feel good…?” he asked, well aware of the answer to that. His tail coiled around Tatsumi like a metal spring, squeezing and pulsing as the pointy tip teased his urethra. 

“Ma-Mayoi-san!” Tatsumi panted, his eyes darting between their bodies to see what was happening. Mayoi was straddling one of his thighs, but his tail was jerking him off.

The succubus looked absolutely pleased with himself, “I have feeling in my horns and tail… you’re getting bigger and bigger~ ehehe,” he giggled. Mayoi’s tail was wrapped so tightly that it felt like a hand, and Tatsumi’s precum was dripping down each coil. 

Mayoi was so lost in teasing Tatsumi that he didn’t notice the hands on his head inching closer to the small horns by his temples. 

All Tatsumi had to do was rub them between his thumb and forefinger and Mayoi’s breath hitched. “W-Wait — ” he gasped, “That’s — ” 

Tatsumi didn’t take that as his cue to stop; he continued rubbing his thumbs in circles over the tiny horns. First Mayoi arched his back, but then he pressed himself closer to Tatsumi, rubbing his cock against the other man’s thigh as he softly whimpered  _ ‘please’  _ over and over.

“I want you to feel good too Mayoi-san,” Tatsumi whispered, peppering Mayoi’s cheeks with kisses. He didn’t let up as Mayoi’s movements became more erratic, and Mayoi finally squeezed Tatsumi’s thigh with his own as he came.

Mayoi took a few deep breaths to calm down, fumbling his words regardless, “I-I’m sorry, no one has ever tried — ”

“You sounded so beautiful,” Tatsumi smiled, and Mayoi wanted to run away and hide but he was far too exhausted. 

Tatsumi’s chest rose and fell with every stroke of his dick, and he gasped as Mayoi’s hand joined his tail. It felt like so much,  _ way too much _ was happening to him so early in the morning. He felt absolutely spent as his release finally dribbled out of him. It coated Mayoi’s hand and tail, and naturally the succubus couldn’t resist a quick taste before crawling back into bed.

Tatsumi got out of bed after a quick catch of his breath, and if he was in his right mind he would kick Mayoi out (as he should have the previous evening, for that matter). Though in all honesty he hadn’t felt in his right mind since they first met, so he cleaned up and got out of bed, and then pulled the sheets over Mayoi so he would be comfortable. 

Tatsumi found his earlier thought coming back to him,  _ ‘If only we met in a different world under different circumstances…‘ _


End file.
